


Until Death Do Us Apart

by Taruchinator



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hanasaki, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruchinator/pseuds/Taruchinator
Summary: Kobayashi Yoshio wants nothing more than to leave this earth.However one day, an annoying girl crashes into his peaceful life only to force him into joining the so-called Boys Detective Club. The girl, Hanasaki Kensei, vows to help this boy die and has a personal goal of making him enjoy life again!Will Kobayashi accept the help?In the end, who will be the one in need of saving?
Relationships: Hanasaki Kensuke/Kobayashi Yoshio
Kudos: 1





	Until Death Do Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys! Alice here ^-^
> 
> Now this is an anime that really didn't get as much attention back in the time of it's release, and it's such a shame! The animation, voice acting, and storyline are incredible in my opinion! I think it mostly flopped on the execution in the final episodes + the weird main "villain", whose intentions were never 100% clear.
> 
> But that can't stop my little shipper heart from loving these two dorks together! And I thought a female Hanasaki would be even cuter since she'd always be annoying Kobayashi for no reason~ Hope you all like it <3

Wake up.

Look for food.

Try to die.

Fall asleep.

That was my daily routine that seemed more like a cycle of endless torture. It was kind of ok now that I'd gotten used to it.

But it was still hard to look at other people happily living their lives without having to worry about these things.

I always wondered what it was like for them. They can die so easily, and that's why they try to live to the fullest. I think some of them even want to live forever, because they're scared of death.

Well, I'd welcome it with open arms. It's not like I have anything to live for anyway.

"Wait! Come back here!"

A girl's voice suddenly echoes through the walls of the building I'm in, and my senses sharpen instantly.

Suddenly, a small dog comes running from the front gates towards me. It seems like a house dog since it's fur isn't so dirty. However, what caught my eye was what came next.

Indeed, a girl that looks about my age, comes running through the same direction chasing the dog. She looks at me, and seems to be surprised. Probably since I'm in an abandonded building.

But it doesn't last long until I see her give me a friendly smile.

By the time she did this, the dog had already gotten quite close to me, but not as much as for me to hurt him accidentally.

He starts sniffing me from that distance ad then it barks.

"Tsk!"

"[Giggle] He seems to like you!"

The girl's voice brings me back into reality. She's still smiling and then starts walking towards me.

"Leave!"

That response leaves my lips before I can think, and she gives me a weird look. Suddenly, another bark brings my attention and the dog leaps towards me.

It's too late.

"STOP!"

"[Whine]!"

The invisible force field pushes him away into the ground, and I can see some blood dripping from his paws. I curl even further into myself, and glance at the girl.

She's running towards the dog and picks him up gently. She gives me a concerened look and then takes a step forward.

"Hey. Are yo-?"

"Leave me alone!"

I stand up and start running. The window behind me is the only escape route so I take it. Crashing into it, the glass breaks into millions of little shards as I fall into the concrete floor.

During this, the girl shouts for me to stop and I can hear faintly.

I fall, and once again, nothing happens.   
I'm uninjured.

As I lay on the floor, I can see the girl staring at me surprised again. Her expression then changes into one of awe as she stares at my form from above.

"That was amazing!!"

I don't even hesitate to start sprinting once again, leaving the girl behind.

Her voice starts calling out for me, but I don't listen.

I don't have time for stupid distractions.

**•~•~•~•**

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

The girl from before has been following me non-stop ever since she came into my abandoned cart wheel. I'm surprised she even came back in the first place.

She has these weird gadgets that allow her to follow me without getting hurt. Like something a secret agent would have.

Right now, I'm trying to lose her in the river outside of town. **Trying** , being the key word.

I swim further until I find a way to get out.

Panting heavily, I lay on my back, convinced that I've lost her this time.

"Hey! It's rude to run off when someone's calling, you know?"

"[Sigh]"

My eyes open slightly, and of course there she is.

Now that I have her up close, I start noticing her features.

She has short brown hair that is held in a sloppy ponytail.

Blue bell eyes, or maybe aquamarine.

An orange jumpsuit that has shorts instead of pants.

And an odd looking pair of blue earrings.

She gives me another one of her smiles, and extends her hand to help me.

I stand up on my own with no problem.

"What part of **leave me alone** don't you understand?"

"[Giggles] You're weird! I saw you needed help, so I wanted to provide it."

"Help?"

"Mhm! I'm Hanasaki Kensei! How about you?"

"...... Kobayashi Yoshio."

"Man, you have an amazing gift, Kobayashi! Being able to fall from such a height without a single scratch!"

"Tsk! I wouldn't call it a gift..."

"Huh?"

Terrible memories start flooding my mind.

About me killing people.

Hurting them.

And in the end only to find out I can't leave this earth.

No matter how hard I try.

I can feel tears starting to build in my eyes.

For some reason I don't mind if this 'Hanasaki' sees me.

It doesn't matter.

Nothing matters.

"I just want to die..."

Hanasaki stares at me for a while, and I began to consider ditching her while she's out. But then, her expression changes to one of satisfaction, like if she just had an idea.

"Alright then. How about this?"

Hanasaki then gets as close as she can get to my personal shield and gives me a mischievous smile.

"Kobayashi Yoshio-kun. If you join the Boys Detective Club, I promise I'll find a way to kill you!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

She seems to be confused over my reaction, but I have all the right to be surprised. I mean, ' **Boy's** Detective Club'?

To make the issue clear, I turn my gaze from her face to a lower part that can clearly distinguish herself from a guy. Well, she wasn't that big anyway.

Hanasaki seems to get the hint a moment later, and she blushes slightly.

"O-Oh I see how it is! You used that as an oportunity huh? Kobayashi, you little perv! [Snicker]"

Now it's my turn to become red as she says something so stupid.

She starts laughing at the situation, but then calms down.

"I get what you mean though. But rest assured, I'm not the only female member! You'll get to meet another cute girl if you join! But I'm probably the prettiest!"

"Huh? Who'd want to hang out with another girl like you?"

"W-Why you!"

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

_"Ken-chan! Come in! Where are you? You've been sending me to voicemail all this time!"_

A high pitched voice of another girl suddenly interrupts our conversation.

At first I don't lnow where it comes from, but then I see Hanasaki press a button on her earrings to make a hologram appear.

There, is a girl with long pink hair and big red eyes. She wears pijamas and seems to be in a white room.

Hanasaku smiles at her.

"Sorry Noro~! I've been busy recruiting our new member! I'll be there in a snap!"

_"Huh!? New member?! Why didn't you tell me!?"_

"I'll tell you everything about it later. See ya, bye~!"

_"W-Wait! Don't you-!"_

**_Click!_ **

The hologram disappears and then Hanasaki turns my way.

"Well, will you join?"

"Can you really do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill me. Can you really do it?"

"Sure! The job is full of thrill, excitement and danger! There's gotta be something that will at least hurt you, right?"

I began to ponder this.

Do I really have another option?

I think I'm pretty desperate at this point.

Doesn't matter how or who does it. As lomg as the job is done.

So, turning towards her, I give my answer.

"Why not?"

Her smile gets even bigger, if that's even possible.

"Welcome to the Boy's Detective Club!"

Man, am I going to regret this.

**•~•~•~•**

"Happy birthday!"

"Huh?"

Once we reveal what's under the sheets, Kobayashi's expression changes to one of surprise.

There, under the old sheet, is the abandonded cart wheel where he usually sleeps at.

He said he didn't feel comfortable sleeping anywhere else, so of course the most logical explanation is to bring his home right here!

I just found out earlier that Kobayashi doesn't remember his birthday at all. Which is really sad if you think about it.

So, throught the day, I've been giving everyone indirect messages to officially declare today as his birthday!

They all gave me weird looks about it, which is understandable, but I want to give this boy a reason to be happy. Maybe even a reason to keep living, who knows.

I snap out of my train of though and then look at the birthday boy.

He doesn't seem to be very phased, as usual. But I can still feel a bit of excitement in him.

"Now you won't be living alone! You'll be here with us!"

He gives me look, and only looks the other way. However, I can see his neck painting a faint color of pink.

I smile.

"Well? Can I have cake?! Can I!?"

"Of course, let's go!"

"Ken-chan, you already ate too much."

"Noro, there's always room for more cake! Cake is life~!"

"Hey."

I stop walking to look at Kobayashi.

The others already went inside so it was just the two of us.

"What is it?"

Kobayashi seems to struggle with his words as he looks to the floor again. He probably spoke without thinking, as he always does.

Guess I can relate to that.

Finally, after a long time, he says in an annoyed tone.

"You're an idiot for making all those people go to such lenghts. Also, weren't you busy too?"

"[Giggles] What can I say? Except, you're welcome~!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, idiot?"

"Nothing, nothing! Let's go eat some cake!"

"Hey, don't ignore me. Hey!"

"[Giggles]!"

The rest of the night goes smoothly with Inoue teaching Kobayashi how to play the party games, while Noro and I stuff our cheeks with tasty cake.

Everything keeps going until around 11 or so.

By that time, I pass out on Sensei's desk since it's been a while I haven't overslept this much.

I don't really know how long I was out, but when I woke up, it was already dark outside. Well, darker than it was before.

I see everyone passed out as well.

Noro in the table.

Inoue on his wheelchair next to the elevator.

And Kacchan laying on the couch in a curling position.

Kobayashi is nowhere to be found, so I just assume he's already gone to the rooftop to fall asleep.

Smiling to myself, I decide to take my leave and go home.

Before I can leave though, I notice a small cupcake sitting next to where my head was laying on the desk. I recognize it as one of the cupcakes we got for Kobayashi, but I'm surprised that it's here. I mean, I already ate.

Next to the cupcake, is a small note. Curiosity gets the best of me, and I decide to open it.

My eyes widen slightly, and a geniune smile adorns my face.

_**"Don't forget your own birthday, stupid."** _

"[Soft laugh] That's not something you should say to the birthday girl..."

Sure, today is my birthday, but I wanted to make it special for Kobayashi since he's never had anything like this in his life. Or not from what he remembers.

Taking a bite from the sweet treat, I can't whipe the smile off my face.

Maybe he's starting to like it here.

Just maybe, he's not so bad.

**•~•~•~•**

"Why are you following me?!"

"Cause you'll do something stupid, stupid."

"Stop calling me stupid! And leave me alone!"

"Leave **you** alone? Now that's funny."

"Shut up!"

Can't Kobayashi get a hint?!

I'm walking down the stairs of Sensei's office trying to get away from everyone.

First, my father never wanted me.

Second, my older brother dissapeared and now that I see him again, he hates me.

And now, I'm being replaced by the one person I brought here.

It's my fault.

Everything is my fault.

"Hey."

My fault...

"Hey!"

"What?!"

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Hanasaki!"

"Ken-chan!"

I stop on my tracks and turn around to see Inoue and Noro at the top of the stairs.  
Their expressions seem to be of concern, and I can't help but feel sad.

I want to go back to them.

I want everything to be back the way it was.

I love them.

But I know that I can't.

Sensei wouldn't allow it.

Besides, he already has the perfect replacement.

"Hey. Stop ignoring me."

"Tsk!"

Speak of the devil, he's already blocking my way out with his body, and only stares at me with those cold eyes of his.

Why is he even here?

All he wants is to be killed, why get involved in any of this?

If he wouldn't have showed up...

If..

It's.... his fault.

All of this is **his** fault.

Staring at him with new found rage, I start to let it all out.

"What the hell do you care?! You don't know what it's like to have everything taken away from you! I mean, how can you lose something when you never had it in the first place?"

"Hanasaki! Stop it!" Inoue yelled.

"If it weren't for me, you'd still be in the streets on a miserable diet! And you know what? I only kept you around for laughs! You're nothing but a mere toy that is only useful because you're a freak!"

"HANASAKI!"

Turning upwards once again, Inoue is giving me a glare that he usually wearswhen he's angry.

"That's enough..."

Now he's defending him?!

I turn to Noro for support, but only see her staring at the floor avoiding my gaze.

"I never asked you to help me."

Kobayashi finally spoke back at me, and I turn to look at his still emotionless face.

"You were the stubborn one. Trying to get me to join this club. Doesn't that mean that it's your fault?"

My eyes widen, and angry tears start streaming down my cheeks.

"I hate you! I hate all of you!"

Without anything else to say, I run past Kobayashi, away from everything.

The voices of Inoue and Noro are calling out to me but I ignore them.

Running quickly into a nerby alley, I fall on my hands and knees and let it all out. Salty tears stream down in puddles as I cry my heart out.

Anger, sadness, pain.

What did I do to deserve this?

All I wanted was a home.

For a family and friends that loved me.

And I thought I had it, but maybe I was wrong.

The image of Kobayashi's expression comes into my mind. When I shouted at him, I could have sworn I saw pain in his eyes, but that's impossible.

I should be mad at him.

But my heart can't stop aching.

After all, my feelings for Kobayashi were begining to turn into something more then friendship.

But it's clear as day that he doesn't even care about what happens to me.

Worst of all, he took away the only thing that I enjoyed in my life.

"No.... it **is** my fault..."

More tears stream down, and all I can think of is what I did wrong. I wish I could turn back time. Maybe if I was never adopted, maybe I'd be somewhere else.

Why?

"You poor little child.."

A voice sends shivers down my spine, and looking up with hazy eyes, I can't believe what's in front of me.

"Twenty Faces..."

**•~•~•~•**

"Hanasaki! Stop it!"

"Please, just end me already... I've caused you all enough problems.."

"Hanasaki, move out of the way!"

The exchange has been going on for about a minute or so, and I can't help but wonder, why are we still discussing this issue with clown face? We have Hanasaki, so let's just go!

Speaking of which, she turns to me, and I see even more tears build in her eyes and then she looks away immediately. Like if I hadn't seen them already.

I click my tongue at the display.

This guy called Twenty Faces wants Akechi to kill Hanasaki in exchange for everyone else's lives. Since they're in a trance, they can't think straight.

Sure, I get why he'd like to save all those people, but we already have what we came for.

And if Hanasaki wants to be dead so badly, then let's just let her.

"This is between you and me. Let the kid out of it. That's what you want, right?"

Akechi says this to Twenty Faces, and said man merely chuckles in amusement.

He then starts stroking Hanasaki's hair slightly from top to bottom. It seems that he even unties her hair from it's usual ponytail to twirl it around.

Hanasaki immediately stiffened, but didn't move.

Twenty Faces begins to stroke her face now.

"Now where would the fun be on that, Akechi-kun? That face you're making right now is very pretty. I'd like to see more of it. Hmmh... I wonder what would happen.."

Now his grip tightens around Hanasaki's neck, and she starts choking without air.

For some reason, that was pissing me off.

".... if I hurt her even more?"

"P-Please..."

Hanasaki's choked voice startled all of us, and we see her dripping tears from her eyes, and blood from her neck.

"S-Sensei... just... d-do it.."

"Tsk! Damm it kid!"

Akechi's grip on the gun loosens slightly, and that's when I've had enough of being on the sidelines.

"Hey. Don't give up without even using me."

This seems to break the detective out of his trance slightly, since he turns towards me, and so does everyone else.

"Tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"Kobayashi..."

I turn to Hanasaki, where her grip on Twenty Faces' hand has already been placed. Maybe she's trying to escape.

About time.

Indeed, Hanasaki turns the guy's hand against itself and pushes away from him to move towards us.

But instead of coming all the way, she stops in the middle.

She turns to me again, this time with an expression I've never seen before.

"You don't have to do anything, Kobayashi..."

Now this confuses me, and by the looks.of the others, they're confused too.

Without warning, Hanasaki bends down and punches the crystal ground with strenght I wouldn't imagine her having.

Then, pulling back her bloody fist, I can see a shard of big glass in between her fingers. Suddenly, she points it towards her neck, as she backs away slowly to the edge of the platform.

"Hey... what are you doing?!

"HANASAKI!"

"DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

The loud plea coming from the brown haired girl stopped us immediately.

Akechi was frozen in his spot.

I couldn't feel my legs either.

With tear-stained eyes, the girl I found annoying more than anything in the world, smiled at me just like she used to.

But this time, I could feel that it was empty.

"Don't do anything, Kobayashi... Please.."

With those words, she started backing away again. This time, her back was against the rail of the platform.

What the hell is she talking about?!

"[Laughs]! Now this is some turn of events!"

Twenty Faces finally speaks and I can only glare from my spot.

I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard for hurting Hanasaki like that...

Wait, what am I saying?

I couldn't care less what happens to these idiots.

Yet the moment I see her cutting her neck and letting herself fall to her doom, my legs move without warning.

"KOBAYASHI, DON'T!"

I ignore the detective's plea and dive after her.

Her hair is moving in the wind, contrasting the red liquid that drips against her chin.

The more I dive into the ground, the more my heart pounds against my ears. And i felt an emotion I haven't felt in a long time: fear.

I usually don't feel fear because nothing can hurt me.

Why be scared when you're inmortal, right?

But this time I realized that I wasn't scared for myself.

I was scared for Hanasaki.

I didn't want to lose her.

I didn't want her to die.

But why?

What is so important about her?

She's only a nuisance that gets in my way when I want to be alone.

She's only another person on the planet.

Her death wouldn't have any significance.

Yet still...

My hand starts reaching out for hers, and I can see her eyes finally open and looking at me with shock.

I won't lose her.

I can't.

Not yet.

"KENSEI!"

With that last cry from my lungs, my hand finally meets hers and I pull her close to me, preparing for the impact.

My force field didn't activate for some reason, and my back hit the water with a huge splash.

Using all of the strenght I had, I pull both of us out of the water into dry territory.

My back hurt like hell, and I was actually really happy about that.

Turning towards my companion, Hanasaki seems to be perfectly fine, aside from the cut she inflicted herself earlier.

She's looking at me with soft eyes and I bend down to check on her.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Y-You... said..."

Hanasaki mumbles in a hoarse voice so I can't hear clearly what she's saying.

"What? Speak properly."

This time, she smiles slightly as she repeats herself.

"I said...y-you.. called my name..."

At first I don't know what she's talking about, but then remember that I indeed called her by her name as I tried to reach for her.

A warm feeling spreads on my cheeks and i turn away from her piercing gaze.

"Y-Yeah I did.. so what?"

"[Giggle].. Nothing... I-I like it.."

Without anything else, Hanasaki looses consciousness and I'm left with her limp body.

I turn upwards to see Akechi and Twenty Faces still discussing among themselves.

So, using the gadgets that wheelchair guy gave me, I insert sleeping gas into the water and it starts kicking in with everyone.

Fortunately, my shield activates around Hanasaki amd myself, so we don't have to worry.

Looking at her from the corner of my eye, I smile.

I guess she's ok now.

**•~•~•~•**

A week after the incident, things were pretty much back to normal.

The police took care of that whole ordeal according to the owl girl, and even 'captured' Twenty Faces to finally take him to justice.

Obviously they didn't capture the right guy. They only say that to not cause any panic.

We all went back to working in the club, except Hanasaki.

She has been going through counseling in case of any post-traumatic behavior, which according to Akechi, hasn't been the case.

I'm waiting at the front gate of her school, with orders from owl girl.

Akechi says that she should be better to at least go to the club without any risk of fainting. Even the cuts from her neck had gotten better, but not without leaving a mark.

I hear the bell ring and suddenly an ocean of people my age come running from the door.

I can't help but overhear their conversations.

"Really?! You have Kingdom Hearts 4!? That isn't supposed to release till next year!"

"I have my ways~! Let's go play right now!"

"Then, Minamino dumped me without even texting me about it! I mean, why do that without warning? At least be considerate..."

"Awww what a cute kitty!"

"Thanks! You can come over to meet him!"

"Who is that kid? Is he waiting for someone?"

"[Laughs]! Maybe he got lost during a school field trip!"

"Tanaka, that isn't nice..."

I give the kids talking about me a death glare, and they inmediatly look the other way and walk faster.

Turning back to the gate, I begin searching for that familiar pair of tourquise eyes and am only greeted with the top of her messy brown hair.

The closer she gets, I can finally confirm that it's her.

"Hey! Idiot!"

My voice seems to get to her, because she lifts her gaze and starts looking around until our eyes meet. After that, she smiles and starts walking faster.

And then, the voices of the last students leaving the school catch my attention.

"Should of known that he would be waiting for Hanasaki."

"Isn't she the one that got kidnapped by that mafia gangster?"

"I heard she tried killing herself and the police only put that story as a cover up. I mean, her dad could do it with all that money."

"Poor thing... hanging around weirdos like that..."

My teeth grit in represed fury, and I turn to look at the three kids that are left in the campus. They all widen their eyes slighty, and seem to get scared by being discovered.

Before I can even move to give them a piece of my mind, Hanasaki places her hand on my shoulder without warning and startles me.

"Hey, what's up?"

With that brief distraction, the three kids run away before I can do anything. I click my tongue once again and keep my fists tight.

"It's ok. They do that all the time."

"So you heard them."

"Of course, how wouldn't I? But if I stopped to worry about what others might think of me, then how am I supposed to be a good detective?"

"Whatever..."

"[Giggles]! Come on."

Hanasaki leads the way to the school's backyard where a beautiful sakura tree resides.

She gets closer to it and sits down on the grass, patting the spot next to her for me to join.

I sit, and we just stay there for a couple of minutes.

I don't know why it feels kind of awkward.

"Here."

Hanasaki's voice startles me, but when I look at her, she's holding a small box of cookies and other sweet treats.

I eye the box with my stomach exposing my true motives, and all she does is giggle.

"What is this?"

Her expression then changes to one of sadness. Looking at the ground, she mumbles in a voice that is really hard to understand.

"I... said many things that I shouldn't have... and when I got mad I let it out on you... it wasn't fair... so... I'm sorry.."

Eyeing the box one more time, I grab it after a couple of seconds of silence, just to be sure that she was being serious.

"Sure."

"So.... you forgive me?"

"[Munch] I was gonna forgive you either way."

"Really?!"

"Sure. [Gulp] Why not?"

Hanasaki fidgets for a bit, and that's when I notice her outfit.

She's wearing the school uniform like everyone else. Her hair is let down and held with a headband instead of it's usual ponytail. Also, the fact that she's wearing a skirt is kind of weird for me, but not in a bad way.

"Cute..."

"A-Ah?"

"Huh?"

Her face becomes red instantly and she turns the other way. I notice what I said out loud and also blush.

"I-it's just... that skirt... looks good on you.."

"T-Thanks... I don't like wearing them, though..."

"I can see why... are you really that fat?"

"W-What?! Shut up! At least I do exercise unlike others who only eat and sit on their butts all day!"

"[Blush] Shut up."

"[Laugh]"

The atmosphere goes back to the calmness of before as Hanasaki smiles once more.

We stay like that for another minute; munching down the cookies she gave me, and offering ones as well.

After the sun began to set, I try to think of a topic of conversation, to not make it as awkward.

"So... how are things at home?"

"Mmh... they're normal, I guess? My father doesn't let me go anywhere without someone coming along, but other than that, it's been the same."

"And.... are you ok?"

The question seems to catch her off guard, since she eyes me curiosly. But then she smiles.

"I'm fine. A lot better than I expected, actually!"

Now it's my turn to eye her.

"You're lying."

"Huh?"

"Stop being so complicated and tell me what you really feel. Is this something girls do?"

"I'm not lying!"

"You're not ok..."

"Of course I am! You don't have to worry about me anymore!"

"Hey...."

I point at her cheeks, and she touches them, only to find tears staining them. A small river of tears are trickling down her face, and she starts wiping them furiously.

"Man.. what's wrong with me? I'm sorry.. I should probably go, it's getting late."

She stands up quickly, but I follow after her.

These past few days I've had time to think.

For the first time in my life...

"Hey! Wait!"

"Just leave me alone! "

.... I don't want to die.

Grabbing her hand tightly, I halt Hanasaki's movements.

She turns to me with those crystal blue eyes I've grown to love so much. They are covered with glassy tears that don't suit her at all.

I want to live.

And it's all thanks to **her.**

"Please Kobayashi, just... let go...[Sniff].."

"No.."

"Why are you so stubborn? I said-"

Before I can even think about it, I pull Hanasaki's arm and make her come towards me.

Time seems to slow down, and all around me nothing matters. All I care about, is what's happening right now.

Slowly, our our faces come close to one another, until I can feel her warm breath hit my nose.

Finally, our lips meet at a reasonable amount of time.

My heart starts beating like crazy, and it's probably the best feeling I've ever had in all my life.

Her lips fit perfecly against mine, and I try to make it pleasant for her somehow. So I start moving my lips awkwardly in an attempt to make it seem like an actual kiss.

Probably a minute later, we let go of eachother and I finally open my eyes that i never realized I closed.

Hanasaki might well be a tomato for how red her face is.

But I wouldn't blame her, since I'm probably the same.

She touches her own lips in disbelief as she stares at me.

"W-What... was...that?"

"A promise."

I speak without thinking. But it's about time I let her know what I want.

"I don't want to see you cry anymore. So that was a promise: I'll never leave your side, and I'll always make you smile."

Hanasaki only stares at me, with no clue of what to say.

Only after I look away from her does she speak.

"You can't be serious...."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You can't keep that promise. After all, you want to die."

"Not anymore."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

More tears build in her eyes, and I can feel my heart drop.

"Is Sensei making you do this? Is it some sort of punishment for what I did? Because if it is, it's working."

"No one is making me do anything!"

"Then why?! Why would you do all of this, if not to play with my emotions?!"

"Because I love you, you idiot!"

Stopping dead on my tracks, I realize what I said, and it makes me blush out of embarrassment.

But I won't back out of it.

I mean it.

Hanasaki seems surprised once more, and the tears in her eyes stop slightly.

I move my hands closer to her in hope of touching her once more.

Thankfully, this force field of mine doesn't activate within the normal radius. Now that I see it's safe, I move my right hand close to her face.

My thumb brushes the tears from her left side as a blush forms afterwards.

Then, touching her soft brown locks, I smile.

My heart can't stop thumping.

This is what I want.

Looking at her like if she were to break at any moments notice, I speak gently qnd from the heart, despite how embarrassing it is.

"I love you, Hanasaki Kensei. I want to stay with you a little longer if possible, and be the reason why you smile everyday."

Most of those lines I took from a T.V. show that owl girl was looking at the other day. In fact, most of the things I'm doing are things the male protagonist did.

Even if I blush at how cheesy they are, I don't the words back, because it feels right to say them. That must be brcause I mean them, right?

Snapping back into reality, Hanasaki stares at me with those eyes in desbilief (how many times as she done that just now?)

".... You... l-love.. me?"

"Yeah."

"Kobayashi.... love is beyond friendship."

"I know."

"It means you want to do things like hugging and... k-kissing that person."

"I wouldn't mind, as long as it's you."

"Are you sure you're not confusing-?"

"Man, why are you so annoying? I **do** mean it! Now can we jump to the part where the girl gets really happy and hugs the guy?"

"H-Huh?"

"O-Or that's what happened in owl girl's show..."

"Kobayashi..."

Looking at Hanasaki through my bangs, I notice a wobbly smile form on her lips, and she eyes playfully.

"You better not be pulling a prank on me, Yoshio-kun~"

I blush at how easily my name rolls off her tongue, and the cute smile she gives me. With bold movements, I control the flush and give her a smirk.

"We both know I wouldn't have that kind of sense of humor, Kensei."

We both laugh with flushed faces, with the sun setting completely behind us making it seem romantic.

Suddenly, I feel warm arms wrap around me and Hanasaki is looking at me with stunning eyes.

"I love you too, Kobayashi Yoshio~"

My heart beats even faster thsn before, if that's even possible, and I pull her closer.

Pressing our lips together once more, I can't help but think about how far we've come.

Kensei has opened up my vision to a world I've never seen before, and shown me the joy of being alive.

Sure, not everything's perfect.

But as long as I stay with her for a little while longer, I honestly wouldn't mind sticking in the club from now on.

**•~•~•~•**


End file.
